1. Field
The technical field relates generally to care giver services and methods and devices for efficiently and quickly allocating care giver services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency first responders are usually tasked with responding to whatever emergency or threat presents itself, without the benefit of time to determine the gravity of the situation or the most efficient course of action. For example, a 9-1-1 call requesting paramedics will usually be answered repeatedly with 9-1-1 paramedics, even if the caller is a repeat caller whose needs are more appropriately met by psychiatric help or non-emergency primary medical care. In either case, important public funds and resources are wasted, all while the individual receives care that is inferior to his or her actual needs.